


One of the Family

by Kirsteena



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsteena/pseuds/Kirsteena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of everyone’s favourite Voice of Conscience is forever intertwined with another family. This is not the story you think it is.</p><p>Vignette's that form the story of how Jiminy Cricket's life is intertwined with that off the Lucas family. Some pre-Red Cricket hints in there. Written for the Scifibigbang on Livejournal/Dreamwidth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for scifibigbang 2013. Much love and many thanks to my beta, Britt.

Sitting on the steps of his parent’s caravan, his elbows resting on his knees, head cradled in his hands, Jiminy was passing the time looking out over the village. So many people, all gathered for the market, and to see some entertainment that wasn’t simply watching their neighbors for a change in their quiet lives. But once again, his parents were robbing them all blind, and they’d only find out when they were long gone.

He couldn’t help but wonder what their lives were like as he slowly turned his head, spotting a couple flirting with each other. He saw children playing, chasing each other through the stalls with huge gales of laughter; the elders of the village holding court, tankards of beer held in their hands as they talked, somehow gesturing with the hands that held the tankards and yet not spilling a drop.

He hated that in a few hours they would be less happy than they were now, because all of them would lose money. While they were all fascinated with the puppet show (and they would be - his parents had perfected the act, and their show was often looked forward to across the land), Jiminy would quietly come along, and ‘relieve’ them of their valuables. How people didn’t put two and two together and blame his parents was a question that Jiminy would forever ask himself. Instead, they welcomed the travelling group in every town and village that they visited, and they always left with a smile and wave, and a ‘come back soon.’ Every time he would ask when they would stop stealing, and every time his parents would explain how they were just redistributing the wealth... in their favor.

He sighed. He longed to break away, to be _free_ to follow his own path, but the truth was he was too scared. Too scared that they would follow him, would find him, would make his life even worse than it was now. Too scared that someone would realize just who he was, and what he could do.

Too scared of change.

“What’s wrong?” Jiminy was forced out of his reverie with a start, and he looked up sharply to see a young girl, around nine or ten years old, with a mass of thick wavy black hair standing in front of him, a sticky hand full of berries held out in front of him. “Here. Have one. I picked them myself!”

“Um...” The sudden appearance of the girl, obviously friendly, surprised him. No one ever paid him any attention, preferring to talk to his parents about the show, about their travels. He was just part of the background, ignored by almost everyone. It was better that way. No one knew what he did, and he could just get on with feeling guilty. “Hello?”

“Would you like one?” she asked him again, peering at him. 

“I... thank you.” Jiminy couldn’t see any way to get the girl to go away, not with the determined way she was looking at him, so he took one of the berries, popping it in his mouth, surprised by the sweet flavor so early on in the season. He gave her a smile in return. “Thank you.”

“You looked sad, and berries cheer me up when I’m sad.” She proved her point by laughing at him.

Jiminy had no answer to that, other than to give a soft laugh. “What’s your name?” he asked her, charmed, if somewhat surprised that this young girl obviously wanted to befriend him.

“Isobel,” was the response with a laugh. “Who are you?”

“Jiminy.” He looked around, trying to see who she belonged to. Surely someone was missing her. “Where are your parents?”

“Around.” She moved to sit on the step beside Jiminy, shuffling slightly so she could be comfortable. Without thinking, Jiminy moved to the side so she could sit properly beside him. “Father is talking to the blacksmith, and Mama is selling things that she made at the market. I wanted berries.”

“Oh. Do you live close by?” Talking to young girls didn’t come naturally to Jiminy, but there was something about her that put him at ease, that meant he wasn’t afraid to talk to her.

“Mmmhmmm. We live on the edge of the village, it looks pretty, doesn’t it? Father says people want to try and forget about the nasty old wolf, so they made it look pretty.”

“Wolf?” No one mentioned a wolf when his parents were deciding to visit. If they’d have known, they would never have come. Putting themselves in danger was not something his parents did.

“Yeah. There’s a big scary wolf that lives close to the village. Sometimes catches sheep and cows. Makes Father all upset.” It would make Jiminy upset as well. Wolves were dangerous. They normally didn’t come too close to towns and villages, not unless there were easy pickings there. He shuddered to think about it.

Isobel nudged him in the side, and laughed. “Father and my brothers will all keep you safe,” she said, the innocence of youth shining bright on her face. He was touched. He felt old sometimes, and alone, but her pure friendship was something heartwarming. Something that reminded him that not all was bad in this world, that there was more than stealing and conning people.

"It’s nice to meet you Jiminy,” she said suddenly. “I bet we're going to be the very best of friends."

** 

It took six years for them to come back to that out of the way village. Six years in which Jiminy felt more and more alone, and more desperate to find a way out than ever. He’d grown older, had begun wearing spectacles that his parents had reluctantly paid for, only letting him have the money because he had to be able to see to put up the stage for the puppet theater. He’d lost track of the number of times he’d tried to summon up the courage to leave, only to be too terrified that his parents would come after him and catch up to him to actually follow through.

He was a coward, he knew it. He was born a coward, and he’d always be one.

The villages they visited never really changed. They were welcomed for their entertainment wherever they went, Jiminy worked with his parents, stealing and conning their way round the land. One day, he’d leave, he promised himself. He’d put money aside, away from his parents, and one day he’d take it and just go. Find a job somewhere, anywhere, doing anything people needed, as long as he didn’t have to steal, and he didn’t have to lie and cheat. He could do good things.

The daydream kept him smiling while he helped to set things up for the show, so much so that he didn’t hear the voice calling his name. It took him a moment or two to snap out of his reverie, and blink at the black haired woman in front of him, smiling at him. She seemed familiar, but he’d seen so many people before in the villages that he had to wrack his brain to remember who it was. “Isobel!” he said with a smile, remembering the dark haired girl and her berries. She’d grown up, now sixteen or so, and had turned into a pretty young woman. The thought made him blush slightly. “Oh... hello.”

“You came back,” she said, looking around. “It’s good to see you, and the puppet show, we’ve been looking forward to it ever since we heard you were in neighboring villages. We need some cheering up right now.”

Her odd turn of phrase had him cocking his head to one side while contemplating her. “It’s good to see you too, but what’s wrong? Why do you need cheering up?” People opening up to him, telling him things... it was something he wasn’t used to, and it made him feel good. A lot better about his life than he ever had before. 

She looked away for a long moment, sighing, but turned back to him. "Not long after you left... well... do you remember I told you about the wolf?" He nodded silently, a sick feeling in his stomach. One thing he'd gotten good at over time was watching people, and understanding how they reacted to situations, and how they felt. It's all he ever did, watch from the outside. And everything about Isobel was telling him that something had gone horribly wrong in her life.

"What happened?" he asked in a gentle voice, unable to help himself, wanting her to draw out the story.

"It... it attacked the village one night. My family - my father, my brothers - they... they went to kill it." She paused, and Jiminy could see the tears forming in her eyes. He closed his, knowing without a doubt what happened next.

"Oh... Isobel, I'm so, so sorry." He'd reached out without thinking, taking her hand to try and comfort her. She shook her head, getting control back, and forcing a smile. "Your whole family?"

She nodded slowly, but patted him on the hand. "It's alright, it's not all bad. I've... I've found someone, and am getting married soon. It still hurts, losing them, but he helps."

"I... uh..." It was all he could say. Here was this girl - no, _woman_ \- who had had so many bad things happen to her, and she'd pulled her life around, and made something of it. Had carved her own place in her world, while Jiminy was still floundering, caught in a cycle he was desperate to leave, but held in place by his own fear - the fear of failing himself. It rooted him in place. "Congratulations. I'm glad you're happy."

The sudden hug and kiss on the cheek that she gave him took him by surprise, and he frowned at her, the question obvious in his expression. "Seeing you, and your parents here today, it reminded me of happier times with my family," she explained. "We loved seeing the show last time. I miss them, but, well... it's not all bad."

"I'm.. I'm glad I could help," he replied, though unsure exactly of what he could possibly do to help someone like her. "And truly, I hope you're happy."

An odd expression passed over her face, a flash of something, and she rubbed at a scar on her arm. He hadn’t noticed it before, and wondered how she got it. But the moment passed, and that bright smile of hers was back. "I am. He's... he's a good man."

Jiminy couldn't help himself and responded to that bright smile. "And the wolf? It's gone now?" He couldn't imagine the villagers letting the wolf live, not after killing humans. But he got another odd expression from Isobel, one of pain, perhaps?

"The wolf isn't a problem anymore," was her firm response. And that was the end of the conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cricket Jiminy learns something he didn't necessarily want to know.

Six months. Six months in which Jiminy had been getting used to life as a cricket. As he'd imagined, it was incredibly freeing, but it wasn't without its downside. It had taken two of those six months to find Geppetto, his most important task. Three of those months to learn how to fly just far enough out of range of people so that he wasn't automatically swatted. Nearly four months to learn how to speak so humans could hear him. Those months had been incredibly frustrating. But now he was with Geppetto, looking after him as best he could and life had settled into some kind of routine.

At least it had been until the little boy decided with no parents, he could do what he wanted, when he wanted. And right now that involved _adventure_. Adventure in the form of visiting another town, seeing what it was like and what kind of children were there. Jiminy had done his best to dissuade him, but the young Geppetto knew the exact words to make his cricket guardian capitulate, and he used them without shame. Jiminy Cricket - as he was starting to think of himself - knew that he would likely never get over the shame and guilt he felt at what he'd done to Geppetto's parents. He also knew Geppetto was manipulating that, but he was helpless to do anything about it.

He agreed.

And that was how the odd pair found themselves wandering through a very familiar village. Geppetto's eyes were wide, taking in everything around him, while Jiminy? He just smiled. He spent his time perched on Geppetto's shoulder, looking around for familiar faces. If he were being honest with himself, which these days he was trying to be, he was looking for one familiar face in particular, hoping that she had recovered from her ordeal and had found some kind of happiness.

Geppetto's curiosity about the world around him sated for now, they'd decided to stay in the village one night before beginning the journey back. Trying to get a ten year old boy to appreciate the value of money wasn't the easiest task he'd undertaken, but he'd eventually gotten the boy a room at the local inn. The way the innkeeper had looked at Geppetto while taking his money had set Jiminy's teeth on edge, so he’d made Geppetto put the chair under the door handle, hopefully stopping the innkeeper from creeping into the room while Geppetto slept. If it came to it, Jiminy could teach Geppetto just how to get his money back, but he didn't want to corrupt him if he could help it. The point was to help him grow up, not lead him on a path to ruination like he'd been on.

Satisfied that Geppetto was asleep, and that he'd be as safe as possible, Jiminy decided it was time to look up an old friend, and hopped out of a tiny crack in the window. One of the frustrating things about being a cricket was the distances involved to travel anywhere. Flying was tiring at first, though he was more used to it by now, but it still took him a long time to actually get anywhere, and the house that had belonged to his old friend was on the outskirts of the village. Puffing himself up with determination he set off.

The full moon made flying through the woods pleasant. He had more than enough light to see by, which meant easily avoiding dangers that might slow him down. The howl of a wolf had him stopping in his tracks, fear coursing through him. Hadn't Isobel said the wolf had been stopped? Fighting the urge to turn back, he sternly told himself not to be so silly. What would a wolf want with a tiny, inconsequential insect?

He had just summoned the courage to carry on when he heard it again. This time it was close enough to pick out not one, but two individual howls. A cry and a response. He stopped, shivering. The wolf was still here, and Geppetto was all alone.

He was suddenly terrified, his mission forgotten. All he cared about was making sure his young charge was safe, and hadn't left his room, and he spun round, intending to head back to the inn as fast as his wings could carry him. But the sight that appeared had him stopping dead in his tracks, terrified: two wolves, padding across the path. They were magnificent, a tiny part of him thought through the fear, beautiful, powerful creatures. Creatures who would pay no notice to one tiny insect as long as he stood out of the way.

They had almost padded past him when the smaller of the two stopped and sniffed the air. Jiminy went completely still, waiting with fascination and fear, every instinct in him telling him to flee, to hide. He was only a cricket, he couldn't be seen. There was a pregnant pause before it - or she, Jiminy realized, fascinated and horrified at the same time - moved. Just two steps closer towards him, constantly sniffing the air, before she whined once, and let out a low kind of a bark.

He couldn't take his eyes off of the scene in front of him. It was as if the wolf knew he was there, but that should have been impossible! Who would pay attention to a cricket? But then the unexpected happened. The wolf seemed to shimmer in front of him, and suddenly he was gazing at a person. A woman. The very woman he was on his way to visit.

The wolf - or at least one of them - was Isobel.

The sharp intake of breath that Jiminy took was very human, and he was surprised the whole of the woods hadn't heard it. After all her fears about the wolf, to find out that she was it. Jiminy didn't have a clue what to do. He remained silent and still while the other wolf padded up to her, nuzzling her hand. With one final look, Isobel shimmered once more, changing back into the wolf again, loping off into the distance. Shaken by what he'd just seen, he shook himself and turned to go back to the inn, struck by the urge to check his young charge.

The wolf was Isobel. How many people knew that, and just what was he supposed to do with the knowledge? Almost tumbling into the room in his haste to make sure Geppetto was safe, he came to a halt at the sight of the sleeping boy. An odd sensation came over him. Warmth at the knowledge he was sleeping safely. Fierce pride at how Geppetto was growing up to be independent.

Love.

He smiled to himself, calmed by the thoughts, before he settled down to his own sleep.

Geppetto asked for one final look around the village before they left to go home, and Jiminy was happy to let him, keeping an eye on him while resting on top of a stall. Seeing him happy and smiling after everything that had happened - it wasn't his parents back, but it was the best that he could manage.

"It's you, isn't it?" a familiar voice asked quietly from below him. He hopped to the edge and looked down, seeing the normal, not at all wolf-like form of Isobel staring back at him. He staggered to the side, falling off the edge of his perch. He wouldn't have hit the ground, flying now automatic with him, but a hand moved impossibly quickly, catching him before he could do any damage to himself.

"Jiminy?" she repeated in a breathy voice.

"How, how did you know?" He stood up, tugging his clothes straight, then looking at her. "I'm a cricket."

"Most cricket's don't dress so well, and they don't talk," she pointed out reasonably. "And I didn't know, not really, until you answered your name."

"Oh. Yes. I suppose," he stammered, glancing at Geppetto, making sure that he was safe. What could he do if the wolf wanted him though? He was just a cricket. "Wait. How did you know who I was? I don't exactly look the same as I did."

"No, but you _smell_ the same," she pointed out.

Fluttering up in alarm, he moved to eye level with her. "Last night, it _was_ you in the woods, wasn't it?" All that was going through his mind was _protect the boy, protect the boy_. His frequent glances over at Geppetto were drawing attention to him, and Isobel looked that way.

"He's yours?" she asked him, gazing at the young child.

"No, but I'm taking care of him," he said defensively, not wanting to bring attention to Geppetto. He was scared for him, scared because he knew Isobel’s secret, somehow it would bring hurt down on Geppetto. But as he glanced back at Isobel, he saw she wore a gentle smile. 

“He’s a good boy. I hope my child grows up like him.” Jiminy had been pacing on Isobel’s hand, but he stopped, looking up at her first, then at her stomach.

“You’re having a baby?” he asked, confused. Of course, he knew it was a natural thing to happen, especially after getting married, but now he knew that things weren’t always as they seemed. “What about... you know what?” For all he was terrified of the wolf side of Isobel, he didn’t want to draw extra attention to it, to her, where prejudiced people could hurt her.

Her expression turned sad, almost wistful. He was grateful to realize that he could still recognize people’s expressions easily even as a cricket. Months of just helping Geppetto had narrowed his view of the world somewhat. “We don’t know what will happen,” was her eventual reply.

“Your husband, is he...?” He didn’t need to finish the question, as Isobel began nodding almost as soon as the words were out of his mouth. 

“Yes, he’s the one that used to visit the village.” The one who’d killed her father, her brothers, Jiminy realized once more with a shock. And she married him? His surprise must have been obvious because Isobel gave him a firm look. “He’s a good man,” she said, her voice quiet and intense. “He can’t help what he is, what he accidently did to me.”

He thought back to the last time he’d seen her, the scratch on her arm. And with that came the realization that he couldn’t help her - everything was too focused on Geppetto. If she was happy, then he would be happy for her too, because that was all he could be, and that was the next question he asked her.

Her hand curved around her stomach, even though there was no sign of the life residing within in her yet, and she had that soft smile on her face once more. “Happier than I ever could have imagined.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time moves quickly for a cricket who has one task in life, and he answers a call for help.

Over the next few years, and into decades, as Geppetto got older, sadder and lonelier, Jiminy had occasion to visit Isobel, though after her husband died, and her daughter Anita had left home, she'd taken to answering to Granny. One of the elders left the village, she had stepped into the role, and it seemed to suit her. He always enjoyed his time with her, catching up, but as he got tied up in his own life, and trying to help keep Geppetto happy, his friendship with Granny began to lapse with longer gaps between visits. It all changed when one day he got a message from her that she needed to see him urgently. To receive a message from Granny was unusual. Going years without hearing from each other was the pattern of their lives, though no gap was as long as this had been.

But she called for Jiminy, and he came as fast as he could. Geppetto had accompanied him for part of the way, but for the last part he’d hitched a ride on some cattle heading to market, spending his time avoiding being swatted by cows tails. A minor inconvenience for the ability to get to his friend much faster than if he’d flown.

Close to the now familiar house, he flew off, not bothering to thank the cows. They wouldn’t understand him anyway. It felt comfortable as he approached the familiar building - not as comfortable as when he was with Geppetto, perhaps, but a different sort of comfort. A feeling that some things were constant.

Granny had left one of the small windows open, and Jiminy flew up and through it. The main room looked much the same as it had the last time he’d visited...

...until he turned around and ended up face to face with a crib. He recognized it as the one Geppetto had carved for Granny and her husband when she was pregnant with Anita, only that was a very long time ago now. Veering close to it, he stopped at the end of the crib, flying up slowly to peer in at the occupant.

It was a girl, he judged by the looks of her eyes. A girl with a thick shock of black hair, and brilliant blue eyes that latched onto him immediately, taking him in as he settled on the edge of the crib. Stepping to the left he watched, fascinated at the way she looked at him, and then as he stepped to the right a smile appeared on the infant’s face.

Emboldened, he fluttered upwards, flying over the crib towards her, never taking his eyes from her. Diving down suddenly, he flew close to her, the wind from his wings lightly brushing her face and she giggled in response. Jiminy was delighted with the reaction, and went back to the end of the bed, standing there a little bit taller, proud that he’d made her happy.

“You can have a permanent job keeping her entertained,” an amused voice came from behind him, breaking the moment. Jiminy spun a little too quickly, and fell off of his perch into the crib, flying back up to another giggle from the little girl. Granny was in the doorway, her arms crossed as she looked at the pair of them. “She’s growing up too quickly, and she isn’t just sleeping anymore.”

“She’s beautiful,” Jiminy replied, perhaps a little wistfully, turning round to look at the infant again. “Is she...?” He didn’t want to ask where she came from, wasn’t sure what he wanted as the answer, but needed to know nonetheless.

“Anita’s,” Granny said, her whole demeanour changing in an instant. Jiminy looked around for signs of Granny’s daughter, but saw none. Instead all he saw was a very angry grandmother.

Something had obviously happened. Something huge.

“Where is she?” he asked her gently. He knew that her daughter had had problems reconciling the two sides of her nature, and that it had caused a number of arguments, but he still had expected to see her here, near her own child.

“Gone.” The way Granny said it, the words were deeper than merely gone away for a few days.

He hopped off of the crib, flying to where his friend was still standing, by now staring into space. “Granny? What happened?”

Sighing, the older woman went to the rough carved table, sitting down heavily, her gaze constantly going to the crib where the infant lay. “She wanted to raise Red with the wolves. I couldn’t let her. I _wouldn’t_ let her.”

Jiminy settled on the table in front of Granny, pacing slightly as he took in what she’d said. “You took... Red, is it? You took Red from her?”

“Damn right.” The defiant woman Jiminy knew was back. “I was not having my granddaughter brought up solely by wolves, without any human contact. If I have my way, she’ll never know what she is. She can live her life without the burden I carried.”

“It’s guaranteed is it?” Jiminy asked, flying back over to look at the now sleeping form in the crib. Such a tiny innocent thing, it seemed hard to believe that she had the same curse on her that Granny had. “That she will become a wolf?”

“I don’t know,” Granny admitted. “Anita certainly thought it was inherited, and she’s more in tune with... that side of herself.”

“She seems so... young to be concerned with that,” Jiminy said, turning away, back to Granny.

“And she won’t be. Because I’m not going to tell her. And neither will you, Jiminy.”

Rearing back slightly at the vehemence in her voice, if he were human he would have blinked for a moment, unsure of his response. “You want her to go against her nature, if she’s a wolf?” he asked softly. This was a side of Granny he didn’t expect to see, a side that had him wary.

Scared.

 

Granny glared at him, then nodded once. “She’s human. She doesn’t need to go through all the pain I did, that Anita did. Anita got it wrong. We’ve got to live in the real world. Living as a wolf - it’s a burden she doesn’t need, and I won’t let her live through it.”

“But.. but what happens at the full moon?” he squeaked, turning to look at the sleeping babe once more. “You won’t be able to hide it forever. She’ll find out when she turns.”

“Simple. We’re going to make sure it’s suppressed.” The way she said it was so matter of fact it had Jiminy bemused for a long moment.

“W-we?”

“You’re the travelled one. Even before you changed, with your parents. And now with Geppetto. Rumor has it that there’s a wizard out there, a wizard who can cure any kind of curse. You’re going to help me find him, and make him help Red.”

“Wizard... make?” Jiminy squeaked, nearly falling off of the table in surprise. “I don’t know any wizard, let alone how to make him help you. You know what they say about wizards.”

“Well find one! Please, Jiminy.” The pleading in her voice stopped any objections he had in their path, and he paused, listening to her. “You know what it’s like to raise a child, especially a child that isn’t your own. Not only do you want everything for them that their parents would want, but you feel like you have something to prove to them, that your choice was the right one. Help me let my granddaughter live the life she deserves - in peace, not bound to her wolven side.”

Jiminy was silent for a long moment, then flew over to the crib once again, shamed at her deliberate words about Geppetto, knowing she chose them to make sure he helped her. “Who is the father?” he asked, never taking his eyes from the sleeping figure.

“Honestly? I don’t know. Anita wouldn’t tell me. Some low life she met in town, probably.” There was another long pause from Granny. “It doesn’t matter. She’s my flesh and blood, and I’ll look after her as if she was my own.”

With one last lingering look at Red, he fluttered back over to Granny. She knew exactly how to tug at his heartstrings, and she’d done it without shame. He’d help her, because he couldn’t let another innocent child be hurt, not when he had the power to do something about it.

Swallowing his objections, even though he felt that this wasn’t the right path to follow, he looked straight at his friend. “What do you need me to do?”

**

When it was just himself and Geppetto to worry about, Jiminy rarely noticed the passing of years. He was aware that the little boy he’d vowed to look after had turned into a young man, had gotten married, and was now becoming an older man, but still time never really seemed to move. The relationship with Geppetto was much as it had always been - relying on each other, with a touch of sadness because of loss in the past, and now a different kind of sadness, a sadness that came with the realization that Geppetto’s dream of having a family of his own was just that - a dream.

But now Jiminy was aware of the passage of time, and the fact that little Red Lucas was no longer quite so little, and was growing up quickly - and he had not been able to keep his promise and help Granny find something - _anything_ to help Red. They now only had a relatively short amount of time before Red started to become a woman... and with it was likely to come the first time she would change into a wolf at full moon.

Geppetto noticed his agitation (an agitated cricket makes a lot of noise, after all), and eventually asked in frustration what was wrong. Jiminy had hoped to keep it hidden from him, but he sat Geppetto down, and explained - vaguely, because he didn’t want to out Granny as a werewolf, not when the pair had become friends over the years - about the need for something to help Red. He took a deep breath when he’d finished, and looked up at his old friend, not quite sure what to expect, but the range of emotions that crossed his face was a surprise. Still, he stood on the table, silent, waiting to hear whether his friend could help.

“I might... know this wizard.”

***

“It doesn’t look like it’ll help.” Granny had crossed her arms, staring at the bundle that was lying on the kitchen table while Geppetto and Jiminy watched from the other side. 

“It will, the wizard was most insistent it would,” Jiminy tried to explain, but merely got a grunt from Granny as she walked to the window, looking out of it to see Red, now eight years old, playing outside.

“Geppetto, would you go make sure Red is alright? I don’t like her being on her own. There are wolves around,” Granny suggested, pinning the man with a stare that had him bowing and heading out of the door quickly, muttering about strong, willful women. But then that look was pinned on Jiminy. “You’re sure it will help?” She spoke quietly but quickly, not wanting this conversation to be overheard. She trailed a finger over the edges of the cloak. It was beautifully made, Jiminy had noticed, designed to alter and fit the wearer perfectly.

“He promised it would,” was the reply. “Geppetto seemed especially pleased with his promises.” Geppetto had obtained an odd block of wood from the wizard, paying an extortionate amount for it, but he wouldn’t tell Jiminy what he planned to make from it. “I don’t think he’d lie. A werewolf under control... well, it’s in everyone’s best interests, isn’t it?”

Granny just hummed in agreement as she watched Red playing with Geppetto outside. Jiminy fluttered over, pausing before perching on her shoulder. “Geppetto loves spending time here.”

“He and his wife couldn’t have children?” 

“No, they tried for a long time, but then she became ill...” He trailed off, remembering the awful time when Geppeto’s wife slowly lost all her strength, eventually finding peace - but leaving Geppetto all alone once more. “He’s only just starting to carve again, so long after her death. I’m worried about him... and you.”

“Me? I’m fine, old friend.” It struck Jiminy just how long he’d known Isobel, and how old he actually was.

“Can’t you check the cloak during the next full moon?” The idea suddenly struck him, and it seemed like the ideal solution. Then they wouldn’t have to rely on Red to test it, but he sagged as he saw Granny shake her head.

“Since he died, and Anita left home, it’s faded. I don’t change at the full moon any more. I still have some wolvish traits, but... I’m mostly human now.” She sighed at it, as she always did when mentioned her late husband. “So, we just have to test it on her, I suppose?”

Jiminy floated up from his perch, looking out of the window to the little girl playing outside happily. “I suppose so. You’ve done your best for her, given her the best chance in life.” Even if he didn’t necessarily agree with her methods, Granny had done everything to give Red a chance. He admired that. “That’s all we can ever do for them. Our best.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The curse is coming.

The roof of the castle was the one place that you wouldn’t necessarily expect to find a cricket, but Jiminy loved it. He found that the view over the forest was calming, necessary when Jiminy found himself in turmoil. The whole situation with Regina, her threats to the future of the kingdom, having Rumplestiltskin so close, even if kept in the dungeons...

Were his secrets about to come tumbling out without warning?

“Penny for them?” He turned around sharply to watch his old friend approach, distressed at how tired she looked. 

“Other than ‘you should go and get some sleep’? I’m not sure they’re worth it,” was his reply, inordinately pleased that she was up here with him. There were few people he felt truly comfortable with, for all his role as the Voice of Conscience for the kingdom. True friends were hard to come by.

“Don’t you dare, Jiminy.” The warning glare he got from her was enough to make him laugh at the implied threat.

“I wouldn’t. But seriously, what are you doing up here?” It was unusual for her to be so far from Snow White with all the wedding preparations that were happening. Granny had swept in two weeks ago, taking charge, giving the seamstresses, kitchen staff, and anyone who had the vaguest connection with the wedding orders without a single care for their role or standing. Several of the kitchen staff had threatened to leave, but in the end, they all wanted to be involved and be part of the biggest wedding the kingdom had ever seen,w no matter who was in charge. 

“They can work without me for a while. They might even do more, trying to prove that they can do it,” she said with a laugh.

“You know how to motivate them, don’t you? Remind me not to get on your bad side,” Jiminy joked in return, then sighed. Quietly, but for those who know him it was enough to get their attention.

“You’re worried that Regina is going to try something, aren’t you?” Sometimes Granny was just too perceptive for her own good. But then, as Jiminy thought back over all the years, she always had been.

“She’s been too quiet in the lead up to it. After all she did, with the apple, trapping Charming in the mirror... I fear that she’s plotting something big.”

“Will she never give up?!” Granny exploded in frustration, pacing around the battlements, her hand automatically going to the crossbow that always hung from her belt. 

“No, I don’t think she will,” he mused. “Actually, I don’t think she _can_.” It was a question Jiminy had been considering for quite some time. “Her nature appears to be evil, but I don’t know. I think it’s almost become a habit, and one she can’t break, not easily. She definitely hates Snow White with a passion, and I fear that now the only way that will change will be with one of their deaths.” Jiminy had fought hard to help Snow for so long, especially when she’d erased her memories, that he had to help her. He would do anything for her. 

“Preferably her own.” Jiminy looked at Granny in surprise, then suddenly burst out laughing, earning a scowl from her in the process.

“You just reminded me exactly what your nature is,” he pointed out, surprised when she gave him an embarrassed look. He’d seen her in many states before, but never embarrassed, and he just laughed once more until she finally joined in.

They stood there, enjoying the mirth for a moment longer before Granny drew in a deep breath, getting herself under control again and wiping tears from her eyes. “I haven’t laughed like that in... oh, forever,” she said eventually, the merest hint of a smile remaining.

“Not much to smile about with Regina plotting on one side, and George on the other,” he pointed out. “This wedding is possibly the best thing that could happen. Give everyone something happy to focus on for a change.”

“Red’s looking forward to it, anyway. That friendship she has with Snow... it’s been good for her.”

“She’s more settled now?” He’d heard all about Peter, and the problems Red had had, and he hadn’t been surprised in the end. He’d always suspected not telling her about her true nature would cause her problems, and he just hoped she could learn to accept it and move on with her life, putting it in the past but never forgetting it. Just like he done, at least, that’s what he told himself.

“She misses Peter badly, but well, it isn’t all bad. Having Snow around has helped.”

The relief that Jiminy felt at that was... well, he didn’t have words for it. He shouldn’t be so invested in it, he should focus on Geppetto, and the bundle of youthful exuberance that was Pinocchio. That boy was far too lively for his own good. But knowing that Red wasn’t suffering badly... well, it gave him a contented feeling inside.

As if summoned by his thoughts, he heard footsteps behind him, and knew instantly it was Red coming to find her grandmother. She came up, standing beside Granny, and the three of them were silent as they looked out over the kingdom, wondering just what Regina had planned.

**

The curse was coming. All their preparations had been for nothing, it seemed. There was no escaping it. The castle, with it’s atmosphere of doom and gloom had become oppressive. Jiminy made his way to his favorite spot in an effort to escape the pressure that he felt all around him. Geppetto was frantically putting the final touches to the wardrobe that would take Pinocchio and Snow White’s child to... whatever land was on the other side. Feeling shame at knowing that he was lying to his two dear friends who deserved so much more, he had to get away, try to get his thoughts into some kind of order. 

But his favorite thinking spot had someone there already. Normally he would find somewhere else to go and be peaceful and on his own, but as soon as he saw the familiar figure of Red, he decided to join her. They’d built up an odd friendship over the years, different to the one he had with Granny, but equally as fulfilling. 

“How’s Snow doing?” The whole castle knew by now that Snow While was in labor, as her screams and yells were heard throughout the building. Incredibly bad timing, with the curse on it’s way. 

“She’s fine,” Red said, shaking her head slightly. “Well, as fine as can be expected. With her baby being born... what does that mean for getting her to safety? Who is going to look after her child? We can only hope that it works.” The Blue Fairy had made it very clear to everyone that only one person could go through, and if the baby truly was going to be the savior, it _had_ to be her. But to have to send her through all alone, without any real hope of anyone finding her on the other side... Jiminy closed his eyes, shutting out the thoughts. He’d made his choice when he didn’t speak up earlier. Pinocchio would be safe, and would be able to look after the young child, or find someone who could. It would all work out. For all his mischievousness, Pinocchio was a good boy. 

“Are you scared?” The soft question from Red had Jiminy pushing his dark thoughts away, turning slightly to look at her. She had always seemed fearless; even as a child, she was curious about everything, getting into more scrapes than even Pinocchio did at times. The fact that she might be scared was something he had never even considered. 

There was a long pause as Jiminy tried to figure out the best answer to her question. “Yes, but for everyone else,” he said, realizing suddenly that it was the truth. After spending his life being scared of himself, of having given to everyone else, even now, that’s all he was worried about. “I’ve had a long life. If anything happens to me, I’ll be sadder that I can’t look after Geppetto, Pinocchio...” And you, was the unspoken thought, but he didn’t voice it. 

“You aren’t worried what will happen to you. You’re so tiny.” Red seemed to realize what she had said, and clapped her hand over her mouth. “Oh, I’m sorry...”

“It’s fine,” Jiminy chuckled, not at all offended by her comments. “What happens to me isn’t important. Keeping those I care about safe is.” Which in itself was why he hadn’t said anything about the deal Geppetto had made with the Blue Fairy to ensure Pinocchio’s safety. 

“But what if we want you to be safe?” Her question had him stumped, and he fluttered around, flustered, trying to find an answer. 

“Me?” He eventually found his balance again, flying to eye level to look at her properly. “Who is going to worry about one little cricket?”

“Regina will. You’ve been the voice of all of us, Jiminy, talking sense, trying to make us look at things from a different perspective. She’ll remember that.” There was real fear in Red’s voice.

“Maybe, but I can’t change what will happen. If Regina chooses to waste her time on a cricket, then it will hopefully give everyone else more time.” The old Jiminy would have been terrified, but the Jiminy he’d become... even though he still had bad moments, like the argument with Geppetto, he was happier with who he was. 

“It’s coming,” Red said suddenly, pointing far off in the distance. A purple, swirling mist appeared over the tops of the mountains, devouring everything in it’s path. Now, a real stab of fear ran through the little cricket. It was real, and it was coming for them. In a matter of hours, their fate would be sealed. He stared at it for a moment, wondering just how long it would take. 

“I need to find Geppetto,” he said suddenly, without looking at Red. He knew that Pinocchio should go, now, before the chaos started, and just hoped that Geppetto had finished his work. 

“And I need to find Granny.” The need for family round about at a time like this was strong. It was something Jiminy understood only too well - hence his desire to find the closest thing to family he’d ever known. “Jiminy,” she cried out just as he began to fly off. He paused, wondering what she had to say. “Please, be safe. I couldn’t bear it if something happened to you and... just stay safe. And find us on the other side.” With that she ran off, heading for the stairs down. 

Jiminy stared after her, stunned, but happy at her words, and gave a small smile, before he shook himself, flying off to the rooms Geppetto and Pinocchio were in. It was time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Storybrooke, everything is on the cusp of change.

Everything was changing. Archie could feel it in the air. Not only the seemingly little things, like the clock moving, relationships altering to something that deep down felt _right_ , strangers arriving in town - and Archie couldn’t remember how long it had been since that had happened - but other things that were much more subtle, yet potentially more groundbreaking.

The balance of power was shifting.

The fear of Regina that had held everyone in check for so long was changing. The fear was still there - he that fact better than possibly anyone with talks with his patients, and muted conversations in back rooms with his friends - but there was something else mixed with it. Something intangible, just beyond most people’s reach, but there nonetheless.

Hope.

Ever since Henry’s birth mother had turned up in town, it was like a wave, caressing over the people, stirring something. Archie felt like he’d been asleep,not sure how long it had been going on, but that there was something more if he could only reach out and touch it.

Something worth striving for.  
“Earth to Archie.” A familiar voice broke through his thoughts, forcing him back to the present. He looked up to see Ruby, a jug of coffee in one hand, poised above his half empty cup, and an amused expression on his face.

“I’m sorry, Ruby. What did you say?” he asked, flushing slightly, embarrassed at having been caught daydreaming.

“I only asked if you wanted more coffee.” Ruby took one more look at him, then took the decision out of Archie’s hands and poured a fresh cup of coffee into the empty mug sitting in front of him. She waited for a moment, then slid into the seat opposite him and gave him a smile. “Penny for them?”

Archie shook his head, forcing himself to come out of his reverie, focus on the here and now. “I’m not even sure they’re worth that,” he replied as his hand went around his mug as if trying to warm himself up.

“Wanna talk about it? I mean, if it’s got everyone’s favorite therapist deep in thought then it must be important, right?” The grin that Ruby gave him was bright and made Archie smile in response.

“Who listens to the listener?” he quipped, looking away from her intense gaze for a moment, the back at her. “I was just wondering what the future will bring, you know?”

Ruby leaned back in her seat with a little bit of a sigh, a puff of breath that seemed to agree with him. “You know, it’s the strangest thing. I never really thought much about the future until recently. Like... I was just happy to drift along, working at the diner, rebelling against Granny like it was important, like it meant something to my life. Now... well I just don’t know.”

Archie studied her over the top of his mug - really studied her. There had been changes in Ruby over the last few weeks, and he felt like he should have been more observant in noticing them. Her clothing had changed, become much more subtle, more muted than her usual brash style. The fact that she had become more thoughtful, more even-tempered wasn’t something that had occurred to him until now. He found himself liking this new version of Ruby.

He glanced around, catching sight of Granny who was watching the pair intently. She caught his eyes, and nodded at him once, encouraging him to continue talking to her, not to worry about taking up her time when she should be working. So Granny had noticed the change as well, though he shouldn’t be surprised. She noticed everything. “Like there’s something more important worth striving for,” he said quietly, voicing his thought from earlier.

“Exactly!” The bright grin from Ruby told him he was definitely on the right track and he smiled shyly in response. “I thought I was the only person who thought that.”

He opened his mouth, then closed it again, mentally groaning at how it must make him look. He was trying to put his thoughts into some kind of order, come up with some meaningful phrase to reassure Ruby, but all he could manage in the end a simple “No, you’re not.” Because he knew that there was something more important out there, a purpose for all of them, and he couldn’t find it. But that didn’t mean that he couldn’t strive for it, to be the best he could be in whatever he did.

He wanted to give Ruby something more concrete to work towards, but the fact that he’d agreed with her seemed to be enough for now as she bounced out of her chair and back to work. But she had one more surprise for him as she bent and kissed him on the cheek before heading off to wait on another table. That made Archie blush, and Pongo who’d been lying quietly at his feet looked up, whining once before standing up and shaking himself, breaking the moment.

Taking his dog’s hint for a walk before going back to the office, Archie stood up, picking up his mug and placing it on the counter before paying Granny for the coffee. The look Granny was giving him was one he was struggling to read, and he looked at her, bemused. “Something wrong?” he asked, wondering if he’d done the wrong thing in regards to Ruby. Granny’s protectiveness over her granddaughter was well know, and it was a brave person who distracted Ruby from her work, something Archie could safely say he wasn’t.

“Change is coming,” she said, catching his gaze and not letting it go. “Can’t you feel it?”

“I know.” Archie’s reply was soft, quiet. Unsure. “Ever since Emma arrived.”

“Ever since Henry left to bring her back,” Granny corrected him, a little more firmly than before. Her surety surprised him.

“You believe Henry and his fairy stories?” After all this time, Archie could take them as metaphors to reality, but real? Those metaphors made sense, but accepting fairy tales as true stories was beyond the psychiatrist in Archie.

“I don’t know. All I know is that ever since all that business started with Mary Margaret and David, it’s been constant, like there’s something... something big about to happen. I know you. You’ve felt it too, haven’t you.”

Archie glanced down at Pongo, who lay down on the floor with a sigh, knowing his walk would be delayed a little longer. “I’m not sure...”

“Archibald Hopper, don’t you dare try to prevaricate with me.” Granny crossed her arms, and stared at him long enough that Archie relented. 

“I don’t know what I’ve felt, but yes, there’s something going to happen,” he replied softly, looking at her. She eventually nodded at him, breaking the moment.

“You keep your eyes and ears open, Archie. You’re in the best position to hear anything - and help.”

Him, help? After the mess he nearly made of trying to rescue Henry from the mine it was the last thing he really wanted to do. And yet... there was something drawing him towards that, to making sure he was in the right place to do his best. It was like there was something pushing him forward, making sure he was the best person he possibly could be.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the curse is broken, everyone remembers who they truly are. What will the future bring?

It was only after the curse was lifted, and they could remember who they were and their lives before, that Granny started to notice things. Just tiny things, that in the grand scheme wouldn’t mean much. With everything changing, everyone’s focus was on Snow, Charming, Emma and Regina. No one was paying attention to the minor players. No one, except Granny. She had a vested interest in protecting Ruby.

Ruby’s fury at Archie trying to cross the line was unexpected. As soon as Ruby had returned to the diner and they were alone, she’d begun a rant that had carried on for a good half hour about how selfish people were being, that they didn’t know how good they had it, and that certain therapists should be here in the thick of things, helping people instead of trying to run away while Granny waited, watching her granddaughter, bemused. So many people had tried to leave, why was Ruby so focused on one person?

The next time Archie came into the diner, he’d sought out Ruby and been apologetic, and then began working with her to set up therapy sessions for everyone who needed it, calming everyone down. It was like the rush for the town boundaries had never happened. But Granny continued to watch. In fact, she was so caught up in watching the pair, heads together and planning how they could help people that she hadn’t noticed Marco come up to the counter, looking to pay for his lunch, but also glancing towards his old friend. 

“They look like it’s the most important thing ever that they help people,” Marco noted to Granny, handing over his cash to pay his bill. 

“It’s good. Gives him a focus,” she said, never taking her eyes off of her granddaughter, not until Marco nudged her in the arm. 

“What do you mean?” The frown was enough to make Granny try to reassure him quickly.

“Why did the two of you want to cross the town line?” she asked him. She’d never get an answer from Jiminy, she knew him well enough to know that she probably never would, but Marco... he was always an unknown factor. Sometimes he was too talkative, and gave things away. She knew she’d done the right thing when he sighed, pulling up a stool at the counter.

“For me... I wasn’t sure I could live without my boy,” he said quietly. He pulled out the notice that he’d pinned up on the missing board earlier, asking if anyone had seen Pinocchio. “I don’t even know what he looks like anymore, or if he’d want to see an old man like me. I thought that forgetting would be easier, and Jiminy... well, he has his own ghosts to hide from.”

She looked over at the pair at their table, still arguing over the best use of resources in the town. “He’s always been a little sad,” she realized as she thought back over the years. “AS if there is something missing.”

“He’s raised little boys as if they were his own, but he’s never had any. Me. Pinocchio. Henry. He’s been the best kind of father figure, and never asked for anything in return. Maybe now he’s back to being human, he can find someone and have a child of his own, no? Might be what’s missing in his life.” The look Marco gave Granny was sly, and she frowned for a moment until she caught on to his train of thought. 

“What?” she exploded at him, causing all the patrons in the diner to turn and look at her, before she shook her head, shooing them back to their own conversations. “Are you serious?” she hissed at Marco.

“Why not?” he asked, unfazed by her outburst. “Honestly, look at them.” She did, watching the pair huddled together, bits of paper all over their table, heads close together, entirely comfortable enough with each other that the occasional accidental brush didn’t phase them. They were too focused on what they were doing to be worried about little things like that. She knew how hard it was for Ruby to trust anyone, and yet she totally trusted Archie. 

“Because... because...” She trailed off, frowning once again, unable to think of any decent excuse. “Ruby isn’t exactly known for her consistency in her choice of mate,” she pointed out in a low voice. “And Archie... well has he ever shown interest in anyone?”

“Has he ever been given a chance to?” Marco asked thoughtfully, glancing over at his friend. “He’s been a cricket, and the town therapist for so long. I think that he doesn’t know who Jiminy is, not really. Maybe this time, he gets a chance to find out.”

Granny stood still for a moment, studying the pair again, but straightened as they gathered up all their papers, preparing to go back to their daily lives. She and Marco tried to keep straight faces as they walked over to them. 

“We think we’ve got everything set up,” Ruby said, pausing to kiss Marco on the cheek, before moving past them to go behind the counter. “Everything okay?”

“Oh fine, fine,” Marco said, looking at Archie. “You’ve figured out how to solve the town’s problems them? Make them all go away.”

“Until we get home, and everything’s normal once more, that’ll never happen,” Archie pointed out. “But we can help people adjust till then. Might take some time, though.”

“Time is something we have in abundance right now.” Was it her imagination, or did Archie glance at Ruby then? Definitely something she’d have to investigate further, once everything was settled. That is, if it ever was. 

 

Time. Just when you thought you had enough of it, something happened to make you realize that there would never be enough. Granny Lucas carefully unwound her head scarf, sighing softly as she carefully put her black clothes away. 

She’d had enough mourning in her life, but she never expected to outlive one of her oldest friends. He’d seemed eternal… permanent. He’d confided in her after the curse had broken, told her that he’d talked to the Blue Fairy, to try and get an idea of what would happen to him both here, and if they managed to get back to the Enchanted Forest - and the simple answer was that no one knew. The Blue Fairy thought that as long as Geppetto, and by extension Pinocchio, were still alive, he would be, but further than that. Privately, Granny thought it was time he was allowed to live his life, after giving so much of himself for so long.

And because of Regina, he would never be allowed to.

A noise behind her grabbed her attention, and she turned to see Ruby standing in the doorway, downcast. She was leaning against the door frame, her eyes swollen and red from crying, barely able to look at her grandmother. She put her scarf down on the bed, and went over to Ruby, wrapping her arms around her and letting her cry, gently petting her hair. She hadn’t seen Red like this… well, since Peter was killed, and even then it was different, as it was tinged with the guilt of what she’d done to her lover. But to see Ruby so upset over a friend, no matter how good a friend?

Maybe Marco had had a point, but it was moot now, and she had to help Ruby. There would be time for her to mourn properly later, right now there were others who needed help. Normally that would be Jiminy, but in his absence, well, someone had to step in, and she was the best placed to do so. 

It was Marco who drew her out later on, though. Leaving Ruby fast asleep, and asking Mary Margaret to drop in, keep an eye on her, she went over to visit Marco, make sure he was coping okay. She may have known Jiminy a long time, but no one was as close as that pair, and especially with Pinocchio - she was worried for him.

But Marco appeared to be coping, at least externally. He offered Granny a warm drink, and sat down opposite her. Obviously saddened by what had happened, he appeared to be content just to sit in silence with her. 

“Where’s Pongo?” she asked suddenly, expecting the dog to come snuffling around, looking for his favorite treat. Both she and Ruby had a special connection with the dog, given they could understand each other. 

“We decided he should stay with Henry. Henry loves him, and Archie would have loved to know that Pongo would be well taken care of.” Marco lapsed back into silence, sipping his drink. “Archie loved Henry like a son, like he’s loved all the boys he’s helped to raise. He’d want this.”

It was the first time he’d ever really acknowledged their somewhat odd relationship over the years, and Granny looked up to see him wiping a tear away from his eye. She pretended not to notice, to allow him to keep his dignity. “I miss him too,” she said eventually, and that was that. Nothing more needed to be said, until the shrill ring of the telephone made the pair of them jump. 

Marco gave an apologetic look towards her, before hurrying off to answer the telephone. Frowning as he listened, Granny wondered just what it was, but she didn’t have to wait long. “Emma wants to know if you can open up the diner, for a meeting. She didn’t say what it was about, though. Just… it was important that we all attend.”

 

Most of the town was here, Granny noticed, doling out drinks to anyone who wanted them. Grief had quickly given way to curiosity, and in a way that wasn’t a bad thing. Archie wouldn’t have wanted them to grieve over him for long. Being busy was even doing Ruby some good, although her eyes still looked puffy, but everyone was being kind and not drawing attention to it.

The door to the diner opening was ignored at first, until something dropped on the floor and shattered. Granny’s head turned sharply, seeking out the source of the noise. It was one of the dwarves, staring at the door… which Granny did herself straight after.

It was Archie.

“What…?” The mutterings came from all over the diner, stunned surprise.

“Cora didn’t kill him, just held him hostage. It’s him, it’s really him!” Emma said, pushing Archie forward. He’d taken two steps before the first person moved over and hugged him, and then the rush started. Everyone wanted to hug him, to make sure he was real.

She caught his eyes as he moved closer to the counter, nodding once at him, then smiling - which turned to surprise as Ruby launched herself at him, hugging him tightly and burying her face into his neck. Granny watched as Archie looked surprised at the contact, then tightened his arms around her, hugging her back equally as hard.

Maybe there was hope for the future after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! I hope people have enjoyed it as much as I have writing it.


End file.
